


A Cover of Darkness

by TheRealFirstPeacock



Series: A Glitch in Time [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Alt's hack is irreversable, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Father Figures, Fear, Multi, Serious Injuries, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFirstPeacock/pseuds/TheRealFirstPeacock
Summary: When Alt comes unconsious in Subcon Forest, Hat Kid and Snatcher try to help her.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Hat Kid (A Hat in Time)/ALT (Pop'n Music)
Series: A Glitch in Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884229
Kudos: 3





	A Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of the "A Glitch in Time" series. Have Fun!

Alt was basically crawling, her injuries impacting her mobility. Soon, she would meet her demise. The forest didn't help either. And then, it hit her, she was losing consciousness! As she slipped into unconsciousness, one of Snatcher's Minions found the robot idol lying down in the mud. They immediately ran up and started to drag her. Another one found her, and the two carried her to Snatcher.

Snatcher was reading with Hat Kid starting to doze off. Soon, the minions ran in. "Snatcher! We found this, badly injured!" Hat Kid woke up. Snatcher grabbed a medkit. "You get more medkits." He turned to Hat Kid. "Kiddo, you help me fix this." Hat Kid nodded, and then Snatcher started to roll the gauze around Alt's arm. "It's weird that a machine is producing blood." The Snatcher stated. Soon, the minions had 5 medkits. Hat Kid took them and started to disinfect the cuts, as Snatcher rolled up the wounds. Soon, Alt's wounds were covered, and layed down. Hat Kid used her blanket to keep her warm. "Alright, now we wait, kiddo." And Hat Kid fell asleep in Snatcher's lap, and the Snatcher fell asleep soon after…

After enough time, Alt woke up, she looked around and found Hat Kid and Snatcher. She tried to get up, but the pain forced her back down. Har Kid saw the idol trying to get up, and sneakily slid off of Snatcher and crawled to Alt. "Hey, you should put pressure on your injuries…" Hat Kid stated. "O-Oh! S-Sorry…" Alt whispered. Soon, Snatcher woke up. "So your finally awake, kiddo." Alt was surprised, and hid under the blanket. Hat Kid silently snickered. "Come on, he helped you!" Hat Kid tried to pull up the blanket, but Alt put it back down. It's going to be a long day.


End file.
